


the last train to you

by thevirginiatheater



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, One Shot, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevirginiatheater/pseuds/thevirginiatheater
Summary: Modern AU. Mikasa takes the train and thinks about Eren.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 11





	the last train to you

She really had no reason to take the train. But maybe if she went to every place they had been together, she could recapture what it felt like back then. Maybe if she ended up in the places he sometimes is, he would appear. 

The first time she took a train was with him. They held hands the whole time. They were country kids on a big city train. It had felt so novel then. There was a romance to it, like they were living the lives of the characters in their favorite tv show. 

All the way until the end, he held her hands while he looked out the window.

There was no refuge in looking out the window now. The city lacked any speck of beauty. It was a blur of industrial buildings and traffic lights. The grey skies blended with the asphalt and the concrete. Any beauty that he once saw disappeared with him.

The others sat, read their books, checked their phones. She had nothing to keep her busy except thoughts about him.

There were only ten blocks to his house from the station.. She counted them every time. Those ten blocks might have been an infinity away, but she could still walk there. 

He’d be surprised but happy to see her. They’d get to talking, maybe they’d have lunch. He’d smile and laugh at her jokes. She’d get those schoolgirl butterflies once again, a high she could never replicate. He would say that he missed her, that he couldn’t stop thinking about her after all this time. When she got home, he’d call. He’d show up in the rain. It could be beautiful, it really could.

The doors closed. The next stop was hers.


End file.
